Juntos
by angylopez
Summary: En un universo diferente, donde sólo se tienen a ambos, Mai reflexiona acerca de lo que Trunks significa para ella, y él se da cuenta de cuán importante se volvió esa muchacha en su vida.


¡Hi~!

Vengo a dejar esto, les dejo un par de notas que espero lean xD

1# En este fanfic, se presenta un universo alterno, donde no tienen poderes.

2# Estoy tan feliz por esta pareja xD Me encantan desde La batalla de los Dioses, adorables juntos.

¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Juntos**

Se recostó en el pequeño y gastado colchón, miró al destrozado techo del lugar y se preguntó si él volvería o se tardaría más de lo planeado. Se aferró a la sábana que tenía ahí, la apretó con sus manos y no quiso lagrimear, eso sólo causaría que los malos recuerdos revivieran. Tenía miedo que de amaneciera y Trunks no apareciera, se mordió el labio inferior e intentó pensar en otra cosa, aún cuando era imposible.

La vida para ambos no había sido justa, para empezar había iniciado esa guerra cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes; de repente se quedaron sin familia y se vieron orillados a sobrevivir por cuenta propia. Si Mai hubiera pensado que tendría de aliado a un chico como él, no lo creería. Trunks era la bondad misma en persona, y esa palabra se quedaba corta para describirlo.

Rememorando, ella había vagado intentado protegerse de ser atrapada. Al principio, había estado apoyando al grupo de personas que habían iniciado la guerra, hasta que un tiempo después, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era todo eso. Porque no fue hasta que perdió a su amigo Shu, cuando cayó en que nada de eso valía la pena.

Así que, con sus conocimientos en armas, salió a afrontar el mundo. Ya no era de nadie, ni pertenecía a ningún bando, estaba sobreviviendo y ajustándose a la realidad; hasta pensó que nada valía la pena. Hasta que Trunks apareció, como un rayo enorme de luz.

Él también se había quedado sin familia, por lo que sabía su madre había desaparecido, y su padre murió al inicio del a guerra. Se supone que tenía un maestro al cual veía cuando Mai no estaba con él, y le hubiera sido difícil de creer si no fuera por su gran habilidad al pelear y manejar la espada.

Creyó que Trunks no era lo que necesitaba, vivió equivocada bastante tiempo. Ese muchacho no había dudado en salvarla en más de una ocasión, daría su vida por ella y en ese instante, Mai estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

Y eso le daba miedo, no el hecho de salvarlo, sino que él fuera a morir. En lo poco que llevaban conociéndose le tomó demasiado cariño, fue tan instantáneo y mágico que casi olvidaba por momentos que su vida y el mundo eran un caos. Lo quería, y se moriría si un día él no llegara por esa puerta con esa sonrisa iluminada llena de inocencia.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada. Subió su vista y vio al muchacho al que tanto esperaba, se levantó y dudó en abrazarlo, tan sólo le sonrió y éste hizo lo mismo.

—Estás bien —susurró Trunks, con suma alegría. Siempre hacía eso, parecía que él sólo pensaba en su bien y no en el suyo, era dulce y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, y tú también —le regresó el gesto, lo invitó a sentarse en el colchón y éste, sin chistar, se recostó exhausto.

—¿Te desperté?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó apenado, Mai le miró con reproche.

—Sabes que no duermo de todas formas…

Y Trunks sabía que estaba mintiendo por él, para que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo y menos culpable. Mai era tan linda, su cabello y sus ojos siempre lo atraían, provocaban que se olvidara de todo, lo hacía sentirse como un muchacho de diecisiete; como se supone debería ser.

—Entonces, ¿encontraste algo? —cambió de tema ella, evitando irse a algo incómodo.

—No, todo… estaba destrozado —susurró con suma decepción. La muchacha no tardó en darse cuenta de eso.

—Antes de que digas que es tu culpa —recriminó anticipada—. Recuerda que no puedes partirte en mil pedazos y ayudarlos a todos —sonaba cruda, como solía ser y eso le encantaba a Trunks, porque solía hacerlo reír y encima, que no se sintiera como nefasto.

—Pero, Mai… yo tengo la fuerza suficiente para…

—Sí, lo sé —lo interrumpió—, tienes que recodar que tú has ayudado a muchas personas.

—Nosotros —corrigió rápido, refiriéndose a su maestro, a ella y él.

—Bueno, sí —cedió sin más, ella se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana.

Hacía mucho frío, y Trunks sabía que era un mal momento para sentirse mal. Exhaló e intentó pensar que cuando todo estuviera bien, lograría arreglarlo todo. Si tuviese poderes como los personajes de los cómics, podría hacer algo mejor para ayudar a todo mundo, pero él sólo era un muchacho aprendiz de artes marciales, con buenas habilidades con la espada.

Y en su vida, aún cuando en su corazón el recuerdo de su madre le ponía triste, la viva imagen de Mai en frente suya, viva y saludable lo motivaba. Ambos se encontraron para ser equipo, en medio de una guerra, en medio de la nada, de un desastre, una tragedia y sobretodo, en medio del caos emocional que eran ambos.

Se acostó a su lado, acostumbrado a tener que dormir juntos por los pocos recursos. Él era demasiado tímido y ella recatada, así que fue difícil al principio; aunque con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando.

Todavía en las noches más frías, no solían tener contacto. Pero esa noche, Trunks reconoció que Mai era algo especial en su vida, se aventó a abrazarla por la cintura, escuchó un chillido y un reclamo, él sólo dijo que quería asegurase de que estuviese bien, y por supuesto, que no muriera de frío.

Ella dejó de quejarse al ver su mirada brillante, como pocas veces. Lo dejó ser y se quedaron durmiendo, abrazados en la calidez de sus emociones.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado. Le dedico esto a **SophyBrief** , ella es genial escribiendo y es una chica muy linda.

¡Gracias por leer!

Como lo notaran, este universo alterno se parece al de Mirai, pero todo sucede sin que tengan poderes. Podría hacer una historia más larga de esto, pero no creo poder escribirla xD

En fin, espero que si haya errores, me los perdonen xD Me disculpo por eso.

Suerte a todos, ¡nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
